Twisted Plot
by Icestepperz
Summary: Will their story have a happily ever after, will it leave him hanging, or will it tear their relationship as master and servant altogether? GilxOz oneshot.


Hi!~ This is my first Pandora Hearts Fanfic... The title doesn't fit the actual story. I couldn't think of a better title... Um, this will be a GilxOz. I dunno, Oz seems more like uke material (even tho he's older...) And I get a bit off topic in the end :)

Btw it's M rated just to make sure...

But anyway, Enjoy~

* * *

Oz Vessalius slouched on the soft seat as he lazily read over a few lines from Holy Knight, his favourite novel. He was really behind in the series and planned to catch up, but with all the distractions and events, he just didn't seem to have the leisure time to do so. And when he did, like now, he wouldn't seem enthusiastic about it. He reached over to the little glossy table to grab a little tea cup. As he finished the last few drops of the unsweetened liquid, he had a sudden urge to have a piece of cake. "Gil, do you mind getting me a piece of lemon-flavoured cake, please?"

"Yea sure, Oz" Gilbert Nightray gently placed his book down as he stood up and casually walked down the corridor to the fancy dining hall. He was aware that his master wasn't much of a party person. And with the hundreds of noblemen all gathered in the Nightray mansion, it just made it worse. He rushed through the busy crowd and managed to see the fancy snack table a few steps from him. Just as he was about to reach over, he felt a pair of arms grab his and drag him across the room.

"Nii-san, why aren't you dresses up all fancy?"

Vincent Nightray looked at his older brother from head to toe. "You look so untidy in your long coat and messy hair. You'll need a makeover! No girl will want you in this outfit!" The raven blushed slightly as he pushed his brother aside. "H-Hey! I don't want a girl just yet! Besides, I'm only here to get some cake for my master..." _'Oh yeah, his 'master' is here...'_ Vincent thought as he grabbed his arm again and pulled him into his bedroom. He shut the door tightly and waved his arms over the fancy outfit layed out his bed. "Here, put it on! I had it custom made for you! I hope you like it!"

Gil looked at the detailed attire. It was a plain collar shirt with a simple grey vest with some silver buckles with a black tie. And over that, he saw a long tailcoat, almost like a raven's. That also had some detailed golden buttons, along with some fancy silver lining on the edges. He saw the formal dress pants and simple shoes. He had to admit, the outfit suited him very well. It looked very nice too. Gil didn't want to hurt his brother's feelings by not wearing it, so he decided to. "Fine, I'll wear it, just get out!"

* * *

Vincent went back to the dining hall to accompany any guests that had his interest. Gil seemed to be taking a lot longer than usual. "I guess it's typical that the guest of honour is late." All of a sudden, Vincent heard a wave of hushes, oohs, and aahh fall upon the room as Gilbert walked in with a sort of attitude. The tailcoat looked stunning on him, for someone who isn't that tall. He had his hair slightly tied back in a little ponytail. "So, um Vincent? How long do I have to stay in it? I still need to get his cake." Vincent ran over to the table, sliced a piece of the lemon cake and handed it to Gil. "You have one minute to deliver it, then come back!"

He had to admit, running in dress pants is awfully hard. It was a bit tight on his legs. He opened the door to the library. "Here Oz, sorry I'm late. Here's yo-" Gil stopped talking when he saw his master sleeping right there on the seat. His one arms slouched on his stomach with a book in hand, and the other holding his head up in and angle. It wasn't even dark outside yet. Gil gave an innocent smile as he placed the plate on the side table and ran off, hoping his master wasn't faking it and follow him. He didn't want Oz to see him run off and ditch him for some formal party where girls will do anything to make you like them. But he ran anyway, just because he loved his little brother as well.

Gil opened the door to the hall and the first thing he saw was a crowd of eager girls impatiently asking Vincent where his cute brother went. He was about to say that he was taking a dump, when he saw the elegant raven just walking in. He gave Gil a 'come over here' gesture and he slowly walked over to his brother. Vincent pulled a certain girl from the crowd of girls. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, lined with blue ribbon around the edges. Her gorgeous blond hair was in a fancy French braid and her bangs were swept to the left. Her heels made little tapping sounds as she looked up at Gil, who was just slightly taller than her. She looked into Gil's golden eyes with her own pair of shimmering green eyes. Just like beautiful emeralds. Almost like Oz's...

"So Gil, you've heard of the famous novel writer, Mr. Wordsmith, right? The one who always writes those mystery case novels?" Gil gave a little nod. "Yea. In fact, I was just reading one of his books while I was with Oz. The one about the mansion murder case. You know, the one where this butler was murdered?" Vincent pointed at the girl again. "Yea, I like that one too; my favourite. But anyway, this is Mr. Wordsmith's daughter, Elizabeth Wordsmith. I believe she is the same age as you." Elizabeth did a little bow. "It's a pleasure to meet a fan of my father's, especially a handsome one like you." She looked up and gave Gil a cute smile. "O-Oh, i-it's such an honor t-to meet y-you..." Gil started to turn red. This girl was too damn cute, that he started to stutter. He ran off to get a glass of punch and a rose. "For you, my lady..." Gil had just turned his swag on and went on full sexy mode. He continued to talk to Elizabeth in this sweet yet raspy voice. And Elizabeth seemed to like it. "Yea, not interested in any girls. My ass." Vincent whispered in Gil's ear with a joking tone. "S-Shut up."

After a bit of mingling, Vincent announced the beginning of the dance. Gil bowed down on his knee and said, "Will you have this dance with me, Princess?" Elizabeth giggled as she tapped Gil on his shoulder, telling him to arise. "Of course~" So he grabbed her delicate hand into his own, and Gil began to lead. One, two, three. One, two, three. The music was at a constant pace, which was good for Gil, who wasn't a good dancer. As they continued to dance, Gil was looking at the grand clock on the wall. And then back outside. "It's 7 o' clock. It's pretty dark outside, too. I wonder if Oz is still asleep..."

* * *

"Aaaahhh..." Oz yawned as he stood up and stretched his stiff arms and sore back. It's was very comfortable falling asleep on a soft chair, just not waking up with a stiff back. He looked around the vacant library and then noticed the slice of cake on the table. He greedly stuffed his face until not a single crumb remained. "Hmm, I wonder where Gilbert went." So he got up and began to wander around the big Nightray Mansion. He kept walking until he noticed Gilbert's room. He slowly went in to see his usual outfit laying on the bed. Oz began to get a little suspicious. So he left the large room and wandered through the long hallways again. He did so until he heard something. Music. Piano. A soothing tune. Oz ran in the direction of the sound. It somehow pulled him in. Like something was up. He continued to run until the noise kept getting louder and louder. Then he looked upon the large door. Oz knew that the sound was just beyond this door.

He opened the large door, and saw pairs of noblemen dancing and swaying. Men in formal tuxedos, and women in beautiful ball gowns. The lights were dimmed and that's when he saw it. Something that stuck with him. As all the couples began to gradually move to the side, he saw a certain couple dancing in perfect harmony. Smiling, and swaying in sync. He thought the couple was absolutely wondeful. But when he saw their faces, his heart nearly skipped a beat. A beautiful blond girl, who almost looked like an angel from heaven. And who was dancing with her? A handsome man, with golden eyes and a black tailcoat as dark as the night sky, a Raven. He couldn't believe it, Gilbert was dancing with a girl! Oz glanced over to the side, where he saw Vincent give him a smirk. As the music was reaching its finish, he saw Gil swoop the girl down, and place a soft kiss on her peach lips. It lasted until the music completely died down. The ballroom filled with applauses and cheers. Gil gave a polite bow to Elizabeth, who ran off to Vincent. He looked around the at guests, until his eye caught something. The open ballroom door, with his master looking distressed. Once he noticed Gil's golden eyes looking at him, he ran off and shut the door behind him. "No... Oz!"

* * *

Gil just stood there, feeling utterly horrible for himself. For letting his lustful feelings get the better of him. It did hurt him, but it hurt his master even more. He was about to run off, until he felt Vincent pat his shoulder. "That was beautiful Gil! Well, we should bid the guests farewell now." "...Do it yourself! I need to find Oz!" He shoved Vincent to the side and ran off to find Oz. '_I knew he would snap...'_

"Oz! Oz, where are you!?" Gil frantically dashed through the mansion, slamming every door open, desperately hoping his master would appear. One by one, room after room, they remained empty and Oz-less. After searching almost every room there was, he returned to Vincent, who was waving his guests goodbye. "So, did you find him?" Gil sadly nodded a quiet no. "Well, he might of left in a carriage. Let's just forget about it and go to bed." Vincent was right. Knowing how sneaky Oz was, he could of used his natural womanizer charms to sneak into a carriage and drop him off at the Vessalius mansion. "Yea, you're right Vincent. Thanks, and good night."

Gil walked back to his room to change out of his uncomfortable attire and into some simple nightwear, which was usually just some baggy shorts and a loose undershirt. As he walked down the dark hallway lit by candles, he heard something. It sounded like whimpering and sniffling. He checked the nearby rooms again just to make sure. "Nah, I'm probably just hearing things." He got closer to his room, the sound got a bit louder. And when he opened the door to his room, it sounded like the noise was right in front of him. And then he saw it. From a distance, he made out a little figure, curled up under the covers of his bed. And it began to move and shift every so often. And it started to cry and speak to itself.

_"S-Stupid... G-Gilbert... some servant he was..."_

"O-Oz... Is that you?" The figure nearly fell off the bed when he heard Gil's voice. A bit of blond hair slowly peeked out. No doubt about it, it was Oz. And was here, crying his poor little eyes out about the scene he saw. He jumped up and slowly walked to Gilbert. "Gil, on your knees. Now." Gil did as he was told to do. On his knees, he was about the same height as Oz.

"G-Gilbert..." Oz paused for a few minutes, just standing there over him. Then suddenly, he felt Oz's hand slap him across the face. Hard. Really Hard.

"**Y-YOU IDIOT! What makes you think that y-you can go anytime you wish and make out with some random girl?! HUH!? You are my S-SERVANT! I-If** **you t-think you can do whatever you please, YOU'RE WRONG! How DARE you go out without my permission! I-I was w-worried..."**

Gil sympathetically looked up to see his master's face, twisted with envy, but drenched with tears and sadness. His eyes were so pink from crying, his fist was still trembling and his cheeks were a light pink.

"You weren't worried, right?"

Oz looked at him with a surprised look. "W-What do you m-mean? O-Of course I was worrie-"

"_You were jealous, weren't you..."_

Gil got another slap on the face. "I-Idiot! Why wou-"

Oz was interrupted by Gil's lips. Gil softly plaed his lips on Oz's, but never really made it because Oz stepped back. "Don't you DARE touch me with those lips!" He ran back to Gil's bed and just stared at the tall ceiling. Gil sat beside him, hoping Oz wouldn`t kick him off. He carefully stroked Oz's soft blond hair. Oz didnt react, but said something instead.

"_I-I thought you were m-my s-servant..."_

Gil went on the bed and placed himself over Oz. "_But I am your loyal servant. I will do anything my master tells me too..."_ Gil said this in such a seductive tone, it somehow turned Oz on. He wanted Gil. "Fine, your master commands you to..." Oz wrapped his arms around Gil's neck and pulled him downwards, so that their lips met. Oz couldn't tell is this kiss was just another one of Gil's regualr kisses, until he felt the raven's tongue start to movend start to touch Oz's tongue. They shifted around as they continued to passionately make out with each other. The moment was hot, estatic, and just perfect. A forbidden bond between master and servant. Gil lifted Oz's shirt and began to rub the exposed skin. Oz moaned as he let the wave of pleasure take over him. Gil nibbled at Oz's neck at the same time, making Oz squirm and the feeling of him being so exposed to his servant. "G-Gil... I-I want y-you in m-me..." "Yes, my master..." Gil smirked he threw Oz's bothersome pants and shorts across the room. They continued until Oz managed to whimper an 'I'm ready, hurry up and put the damn thing in me already.' Gil laughed as he began to unzip his fly. Just as he was about to slip his pants off and throw them in the pile of unwanted clothing, he heard the doorknob click. Both boys were desperately finding a way to cover their exposed selves. Gil quickly pulled his pants back up, while Oz was frantically searching for something to cover him up (remember, Gil threw his clothes across the room...)

"Excuse me, Master Gilbert. Lady Elizabeth came back to talk to you. May we come in?"

As both women walked in, they saw a certain scene. A scene that made their jaws drop. Close to the door was a pile of clothes. And then Elizabeth and the maid let out a cry. A cry of utter adorableness! They saw Gilbert, tucking in his blond master, who was sound asleep. "Oh hello there, Elizabeth..." She ran to Gil and gave him a big hug. "Oh my goodness! That was sooo cuute!~ Almost like a servant and his master! This would be a great story for my next novel!" Gil stared at her, with no clue about what happened. "N-Next... novel...?" "Yea nii-san. You didn't know Miss Wordsmith was a writer like her father?" Vincent walked in with his pj's on. The maid then handed him something. "This is for you Gil. This is Miss Wordsmith's latest novel... It's absolutely amazing!~" The maid began to squeal just at the thought of the wonderful story. Gil grabbed the book and read the title: The Men's Last Kiss. He flipped to a random page and read out loud the sentence. _"N-No... don't touch me there..." The older boy began to playfully bite the younger boy's neck as he moaned in pleasure. His hand began to crawl under his pants to grab something and pulled out hi-"_

**"OKAY. I'M DONE READING."** He couldn't believe such a pretty girl wrote these type of stories. "How was it Gil? That's one of my best-selling novels with females. I'm a yaoi writer!"

"Y-Yaoi...?"

"Yea, it's boy love!~" She smiled as she danced around. "Yaoi is the best thing alive!"

"Okay, good night everyone. I've seen enough things today..." Gil escorted everyone to the door. "Okay, Bye Gil-kun!~" He quickly shut the door and locked it.

"Geez, that took waay too long, Gil." Oz removed the covers as Gil walked towards him. "So she was a novel writer?" Gil nodded. "Well then, how about we write our own story tonight...?" He pulled Gil closer to him.

"Yea, we should. Now, where did we leave off..."

* * *

Um... yea... A little off topic? I didnt know any other type of scenarios with these two... I wanted to put some jealousy in there, but i dunnoo...


End file.
